


Hey Jude

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hey Jude, Lullabies, Protective Toddler Dean, The Beatles - Freeform, baby sammy, mention of John Winchester - Freeform, sick toddler Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: A childhood memory brings Dean down memory lane. Why did he have this dream?





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics is Dean's dream/memory. Dean is roughly age 4 and Sam is a few months old so the memory would be around August/September of 1983. 
> 
> i also borrowed the gif from tumblr.

_It had been another long day for Mary. Being alone with two young children during the day was tiring on her but she actually loved it. Most of the time Dean played with his little matchbox cars while Sam slept and when Sam was awake Dean always played with his brother. Of course Sam was a little to young to understand the concept of toys but Dean always found a way to entertain his brother but today was not a good day for either of them._

_Dean had picked up the flu bug. He had spent all day in bed and miserable and since he had gotten sick he couldn't be around Sammy. Having a 4 year old with the flu was one thing but Mary didn't want to take a chance of both her little boys being sick. Dean missed being around Sam. He missed sitting next to him while he was in his little bouncy seat or his swing. He missed playing with a stuffed dog Sam had been given by a family friend and making the dog "eat" him.  Sam missed having Dean around. Even though Sam was only a few months old it kept him calmer when Dean was around him. Sibling bond was a weird thing._

_When John had come home that night Mary spent a couple of hours with Dean. After getting him to eat some tomato rice soup, it was what Mary had been given by her parents when she was sick, Mary tucked Dean into bed and gave him his teddy bear. It had been with Dean since the day he was born. After he wrapped his arms around it to pull it close Mary gave him a smile and softly started to sing. Yes it was the lullaby she sang to the boys but Dean also enjoyed it when he was sick._

_"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better"_

  


[Originally posted by sadness-and-darkness](http://tmblr.co/ZK1eUo1mgu-0A)

 

 Dean sat up in bed with a groan. Where had that dream come from? That was a day he vaguely remembered. Why was his brain deciding now to play that memory? After shaking his head to try and clear his mind Dean turned his head to look down at you. Even though you had been sick for the past few days, somehow you had picked up laryngitis, Dean refused to let you suffer by yourself. He was going to take care of you. Just like Mary had done for him. Now the question was this: Was there any tomato soup and rice in the kitchen?   


End file.
